Oil prices continue to rise in part because the demand for oil continues to grow, while stable sources of oil are becoming scarcer. Oil companies continue to develop new tools for generating data from boreholes with the hope of leveraging such data by converting it into meaningful information that may lead to improved production, reduced costs, and/or streamlined operations.
Logging tools are a major component of the wireline business and an increasing part of the logging while drilling business. While the logging tools provide measurements containing abundant indirect data about the subsurface, it remains a challenge to extract the geological and petrophysical knowledge contained therein, especially in a cost-effective and time-efficient manner. For example, radial inversion can be used to generate a model of the formation invasion profile. However, radial processing can be time-intensive and may involve two sequential steps, a first step inverting for the electromagnetic properties from the raw measurements, and as second step inverting for petrophysical properties from the previously inverted electromagnetic properties.